Show Me, Grandfather
by vktrnkfrv
Summary: What if the pull that Kylo Ren feels towards the light is Anakin desperately trying to pull his grandson back and stop him from making the same mistakes that he made? Just a few moments in The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi that Anakin trys and pull Kylo Ren back. This story will possibly contain spoiler from The Last Jedi.
1. Darth Vader

_Chapter One: Darth Vader_

* * *

"Forgive me." Kylo Ren said. The sound echoed through his own personal chambers. Kylo sat with his head down and with his hands clasped together. "I feel it again." Kylo pauses, "the pull to the light."

Anakin Skywalker appears before his grandson and watches and listens to Kylo Ren, or Ben as Anakin prefers to call him, ask for his guidance. _No_. He was asking for the guidance of Darth Vader.

" _Please no Ben._ " Anakin walks closer to his grandson and tried to place a hand on this shoulder, but it past straight through. He never wanted his mistakes as a Sith Lord to come back on his family. He had hoped with his passing that the Skywalkers could live in peace. But now, his family stood more divided than ever. His daughter, Leia, was leading the Resistance. His 'son-in-law', Han, was somewhere in the galaxy. His son, Luke, was had exiled himself on Ahch-To. And finally his own grandson, Ben or Kylo Ren, was in the depths of Snoke's ranks and the leader of the Knights of Ren.

"Supreme Leader senses it." Kylo was disappointment to the legacy of Darth Vader. Darth Vader's loyalty to the Dark Side never wavered. Kylo felt like his very soul was being torn apart; on one side was the light, desperately trying to break free of the grasp on the dark. And on the other stood the dark, desperately trying to stamp out any light trying to break its way through.

" _You are strong Ben._ " Anakin knelt in front of Kylo, even though Kylo couldn't see him. " _Come back to the light. We will not hold any judgement towards you._ " Anakin attempted to place his hand on Kylo's knee, but ultimately failed as it passed through his grandson's knee.

"Show me again," Kylo pleaded to his grandfather. "The power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way." Anakin furiously shook his head. He never wanted this for his grandson. He only wanted him to live a free life. Whether that meant following in his father's, mother's or uncle's footsteps. But defiantly not and never his own.

" _Ben Solo! You will listen to me when I say stop!_ " Anakin desperately called out to Kylo. But it was pointless Kylo couldn't hear him.

"Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started."

Anakin felt like he had be doused in ice cold water. He had finished what he had started a long time ago. Although Anakin was at peace with himself, he never felt proud of what he completed as Darth Vader. He had killed his master without hesitation. Even when his own master came to talk some sense into him. Anakin watched as his only grandson stood up and made his way out of his chambers. " _No! Ben! Come back! I promise you I can help you! I can show you the way of the light!_ " Anakin yelled after Kylo. But like before, Kylo Ren couldn't hear him.

Anakin collapsed on the floor and started to sob for his lost grandson. Obi-Wan appeared next to him. " _How did you deal with me as a Sith?_ " Anakin turned to question Obi-Wan.

" _I didn't._ " Obi-Wan replied almost instantly. " _It was hard to think that my apprentice had turned to the dark side._ " Anakin stood back up and looked with at his old master. " _I hoped every day that you would see reason and come back to the light. And it eventually happened._ " Obi-Wan smiled at the memory of Anakin joining both Yoda and himself as a force ghost.

" _What if he never turns?_ " Anakin worries over Kylo.

" _Have faith in your grandson._ " Obi-Wan gave Anakin a knowing look and disappears.

" _If only if it were that easy._ "

* * *

 _ **A/N: I saw a post on tumblr that the pull that Kylo Ren (Ben) feels towards to the light side is Anakin trying to pull him back.**_

 _ **I decided to attempt to write a little story for this idea. The chapters will be quite short and cover scenes from both The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. So there will be possible spoilers for the new movie. But I will mark the chapters if they do contain major spoilers from the movie.**_

 _ **This is the first time that I'm writing for the Star Wars fandom so I apologise if anything is wrong. The next chapter should be up in the next few days. The chapters probably won't follow the movie order of events. There will jumps.**_


	2. Han Solo

_Chapter Two: Han Solo_

* * *

Han Solo ran around the Starkiller Base and planted different bombs and explosives around the base of the many columns in the base. Across the room Han hears something and quickly hides behind on of the columns. He pokes his head out from around the corner and see someone standing by the railing not too far from him. Han feels the wind being knocked out of him as he sees Kylo Ren standing not too far from him. Han quickly moves as Kylo moves closer to where he was standing. Han had no doubt that Kylo could see him via the force. No doubts at all. Han watches from his hiding place as he sees Kylo stand on the bridge. The bridge was over a dark abyss. Han didn't want to think what could be at the bottom of that. Kylo had started to walk back the way he came. Han felt like he could leave and escape with Finn and Rey, but Leia and his conversation echoed in his mind.

With a burst of courage Han runs out and strongly called out. "BEN!" Han's voiced bounced off the walls of the empty room and that had caught Kylo's attention.

Kylo suddenly stops. No one had called him that in years. It was Kylo Ren now. Not Ben Solo. Ben Solo had died years ago. Kylo turns to face his father. "Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Rey and Finn make their way back to the room and watch the scene below. Both Rey and Finn were shocked to see Han Solo and Kylo Ren interacting and talking together. Light filtered into the room and created what appeared to be a spotlight on the pair. Rey could also swear that she saw a shimmer of blue behind Kylo. But it disappeared as soon as it came. Rey dismissed it as the light playing tricks on her.

At the same time Rey saw the shimmer of the blue light, Anakin Skywalker appeared behind his grandson. He watched with sorrow in his eyes as he knew what was possibly going to happen.

"Take that mask off," Han came closer to Kylo. "You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Han still moved closer to Kylo.

"The face of my son." Han simply said. Kylo didn't know what really possessed him to take off his mask. He never does it often, so what make his father a special case. But once he did take it off. His father was taken aback. He had never seen his son as a grown man. He never really saw much Ben when he was growing up. And he is forever sorry about that.

"Your son is gone." Kylo made not change in expression in his face. It was still as blank as ever. "He was weak and foolish, just like his father. So, I destroyed him."

" _No. I know he is in there. I can feel the light in you Ben. Let it guide you home._ " Anakin quickly said to Kylo. But like the times before, Kylo couldn't here Anakin.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true." Han said slowly as he made his way closer to Kylo. "My son is alive."

Kylo's harden expression falters at Han's statement. Kylo quickly recovers himself and has an even more closed off expression.

Chewie appears just below them and watches the scene of father and son. Chewie remembers the day when he first met Ben. He was very small and comfortably fitted into just one of his hands. He remembers Ben running around the _Millennium Falcon._ Always pulling things out of their place and leaving everything everywhere. He doesn't think that he has felt more torn in his life.

" _Your father is right._ " Anakin pleads behind to Kylo. " _Ben is in there. He is trying to come out. I can help you._ "

"No." Kylo pauses. "The Supreme Leader is wise."

"Snoke is using you for your power." Han said to Kylo. Anakin nodded behind Kylo. He knows what that feels like. "When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you - you know it's true." Kylo falters once again. Somewhere, very deep, deep, deep down, Kylo knows that it is true. He has never wanted to admit it to himself. It hurt when his father told him this.

" _Ben,_ " Anakin said slowly. " _Stop this madness._ "

"It's too late."

"No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you." Han steps even closer to what appears to be is torn, damaged son. For once in their whole exchange and since he had been watching him, Anakin saw his grandson come completely undone. Anakin felt tears swell in his eyes. Finally, after years of trying to help Kylo to the light side, he was finally coming around.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." Both Han and Anakin feel for Kylo. The pair start to walk closer to Kylo. Han pauses a little when Kylo starts talking again, whereas Anakin make his way to be right next to grandson. "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

" _Of course, we will help you._ " Anakin placed a hand on his grandson shoulder. Anakin was ecstatic, his family was finally going to be back together. But Anakin's smile quickly faded as started to walk across to Kylo. The way that a Jedi thought was quickly replaced with how a Sith would think in this situation. Anakin started to move in front of his grandson.

"Yes. Anything." Han Solo walked right up until he wasn't even a foot away from his son. Kylo drops his mask as it falls on the bridge it makes a sound that echoes through the room.

Anakin watched in horror as he watched his grandson took his lightsaber off his belt and started to give it to his father in an act of truce. Anakin watched as Han's face changed and broke out into a smile, as he thought that he finally had gotten through to his son. Han felt like the moment of his son turning back to the light side could last forever.

" _No. No. No._ " Anakin said quickly and shook his head. Anakin noticed that the surroundings where quickly changing. The light that was on the father and son was quickly disappearing. " _Ben don't do this. If you do you will regret it for the rest of your life._ "

Han went forward and gripped the lightsaber. As he does all light in the room disappear. It was complete darkness.

Anakin watches the look on his grandson's face change. His eyes fill with darkness. Anakin knows what he was going to do. Anakin desperately tries and get Kylo's grip off the lightsaber. He had to stop this. He didn't want his grandson to completely turn to the dark side. Kylo ignites the lightsaber, the fiery red blade shoots out and passes through Anakin before it goes straight through it target.

Anakin turns to watch the father of his grandson look down at the blade going through him. Anakin see many emotions pass through his face: anger, fear, disappointment, realisation and regret.

"Thank you."

Above Anakin hears the scream of a girl and a Wookie. Anakin watches as Han places his hand on the cheek of his son, it appeared to Anakin that Han had forgiven the boy. The worst is that Anakin can feel the presence of Han Solo disappear as he falls off the bridge and into a black abyss. Anakin feels physically sick. He knows that a ghost can't physically throw up. Anakin spears a look at his grandson, does he feel like he has lived up to the expectations of Darth Vader? Anakin looks at his grandson's face to see sadness and regret fly across his face. Anakin snaps out of his daze and goes to give Kylo a hug, but like the times before he passes straight through him. He looks in the distance and he see a Wookie loading up a across-bow to fire at his grandson.

" _I know he has made a lot of mistakes, but please no._ " Anakin looks directly at the Wookie and pleads for him to spare his grandson's life even though he had just killed his father. Anakin sees the Wookie falter, he hopes that he is going spear his grandson, but he was wrong. The Wookie fires at Kylo. Anakin tries everything in his power to stop it, but nothing works. The blast once again passes straight through him and hit his grandson. " _NO!_ " Anakin yelled.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay so I cried while writing this._** ** _I feel like this is a very awkward spot to leave this, but I have plans for the ending part of the movie. I know I said that this chapter was coming in the next few days. I lied. I just kept on writing and this was the result. I could have waited but I just wanted to update. But the next chapter will come in the next few days._**

 ** _I was going to have just these to chapters together as a one-shot but there are so many other scenes that I want to do across both movies. I know this isn't exactly how it was like in the movie, but I finally watched the scene after I wrote this chapter_** ** _and I cried again_** ** _. So it has been a fun day!_**

 _ **The next chapter will probably be a scene from The Last Jedi, so there will be spoilers. As obvious as it sounds if you don't want spoilers from the new movie then don't read the next chapters. All chapters that contain spoilers from The Last Jedi will be clearly marked both in the chapter title and the chapter itself.**_

 ** _I also have another one-shot that I'm writing and its kinda a "how I thought The Last Jedi should of ended". So that will possibly have spoilers for the movie._**


End file.
